<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Follow Him Home by MASD_1138</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486789">Follow Him Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138'>MASD_1138</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Damerey Daily 2020 [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Exegol, F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, X-Wing(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:33:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Take this sinking boat and point it home.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rey finally flies home after the battle of Exegol.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Damerey Daily 2020 [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Follow Him Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is mainly inspired by the fact that I don't understand how Red Five was able to fly after being in the water for years and one of it's S-foils being used as a door... Just saying.... cool scenes loved it but I have questions lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey truly thinks that Red Five is a legendary ship for many reasons. First of all, it was the ship that Luke piloted to destroy the first Death Star and it survived through many important battles. </p><p>But really she thinks it’s legendary because it still works after spending years under water and parts of it being used for Luke’s hut on Ahch-To. She’s also wondering how the fuel that was left in the tank was still useable and enough to reach Exegol.</p><p>Although, as she flies it back to base, she finds out it that it isn’t in that much of a good state. Alarms are sounding off for every major system in her cockpit and the fuel level is worrying her. </p><p>Rey looks outside her cockpit and waves at Poe who is flying beside her in his x-wing. She doesn’t want to worry him more so she tells  him to go ahead and jump to Hyperspace even if she isn’t sure Red Five will be able to follow. She can’t wait to be in his arms again and just talk to him, so she concentrates.</p><p>With no astromech to help her fix the ship, she reaches out into the Force and wraps it around Red Five, hoping that it will be strong enough to survive the jump.</p><p>“Come on old girl, let’s go home.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>